Yardrat
, also called Yardratians are a race that exists in both Universe 7 and Universe 2. In Universe 7, they are from Planet Yardrat. They are a physically weak race, but possess the ability to manipulate space and time. The Yardrats are responsible for teaching Goku the Instant Transmission technique. Overview The race is first encountered by Goku after the defeat of Frieza on Namek. The Yardrats are mentioned in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, and they are seen in a flashback in Dragon Ball Z, as well as in video games. Types The first Yardrat type to appear are pink with large heads, pointed ears, bulbous eyes, and two whisker-like appendages on the sides of their heads. They first appear in anime filler. The Universe 2 Yardrat appear similar to this type, though they lack whiskers and lack wrinkles. The second Yardrat type are shorter, lacking ears and having rounder heads and smaller eyes. Their skin tone now varies from several different colors, including blue and green. This type first appeared in the video game Dragon Ball Online and were designed by Akira Toriyama. While they usually appear without whiskers, the elder is of this type and possesses them. Both types appear in Dragon Ball Super when Vegeta and Irico visit Yardrat during the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga. While most Yardrat are weak in raw power level, a combat type Yardrat named Soba appears in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. This type resemble the first type albeit tall, muscular and dark blue in color. Soba was also accompanied by smaller combatant Yardratians in battle which do not resemble the other types aside from having whiskers. Despite being different from each other, most Yardrats wear the same clothing. Goku is given a Yardrat outfit, and he is wearing it when he returns to Earth after his battle with Frieza and Vegeta wears a Yardrat outfit during his training under Pybara. In the Funimation dub, Goku states that they have appetites that could rival Saiyans', more specifically his own.Dragon Ball Z episode 122, "Mystery Revealed" Universe 7 Goku arrives in one of the Ginyu Force's abandoned space pods that had already been pre-programmed to travel to Planet Yardrat, as the Yardrats had been under attack by the Ginyu Force before Frieza called them over to Namek had they not been defeated. Goku spends a year with the Yardrats as they nurse him back to full health and repair his ship, he also learns the Instant Transmission technique from them before returning to Earth. A Yardrat named Soba makes an appearance in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. He confronts Goku before the latter leaves the planet, seemingly in order to test his abilities. By the time of events depicted on Resurrection ‘F’, a Yardrat soldier can be seen among in the second manga chapter adaptation of the film as part of Frieza's army of 1,000 Frieza Force soldiers to be defeated on Earth by the Dragon Team. During the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, after leaving New Namek Vegeta has the Galactic Patrolman member Irico take him to Yardrat to train under the Yardrats in order to hopefully learn one of their strange techniques to use against Moro and his followers. It is there where Vegeta is trained by the Yardrat elder, Pybara who is revealed to be the Yardrat that taught Goku Instant Transmission. Universe 2 A Yardrat named Jimizu is present in Universe 2. When Team Universe 2 lost in the Tournament of Power, the Yardrats were erased with the rest of Universe 2. They were later revived when the erased universes were restored. Racial abilities Spirit Control Being generally a weak race, Spirit Control is the primary ability utilized by Yardrats. They are capable of using it for many applications, including Healing, Instant Transmission, Cloning and Gigantification, with everyone on Yardrat being capable of using these abilities."Goku and Vegeta's Training" Power ;Manga and Anime Goku and the Yardrats themselves describe their race as being weak in terms of raw power. ;Video Game The Yardrat Soba is shown to be even stronger than Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, having a power level of 14,000,000 - the highest stated number in the game (no power levels are stated in the Android & Cell sagas). Notable Yardrat ;Universe 7 *Pybara *Soba ;Universe 2 *Jimizu Video Game Appearances Yardrats appear in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Goku confronts the Yardrat Soba as a final test before leaving the planet. The Yardrats are mentioned by Olibu in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, when Goku uses his Instant Transmission to pass the wall made of Katchin inside the Cave of the Ancients. Olibu says that he once met a Yardrat who used that technique. In Dragon Ball Online, the Yardrats are mentioned in the timeline, saying they improve the transportation system in Age 900. According to the game's timeline, many Yardrats have moved to Earth after the destruction of Planet Yardrat by Mira. The Yardrat are featured as a mode of transportation. They have stands all over the world and teleport people to other places, provided the player has visited them previously. The green Yardrats offer a bank storage service, and are usually located near the teleporters. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Yardrat clothing Goku wore appears as an outfit called Goku's Yardrat Clothes which can be obtained and worn by the Future Warriors in both games. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Future Goku is shown wearing Yardrat Clothing when he arrives on Earth via Instant Transmission to confront Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Additionally, Goku has some cards that feature him wearing the outfit though one of them ' Miraculous Return Goku' card is exclusive to the Japanese version that can be obtained through using a code acquired through V-Jump. The others include Return from Outer Space Goku, which can be acquired in the Story Event, "New Enemies! Androids in Action", in the second stage, and "A Terrifying Message", which is based on Super Saiyan Goku's fight with SSJ Future Trunks from the Trunks Saga (as the Story Event combines both the Trunks and Android Sagas). Return from Outer Space Goku can also be Dokkan Awakened into Unwavering Will and Newfound Power Super Saiyan Goku card which represents Super Saiyan Goku from the Trunks Saga. Interestingly, the Unwavering Will and Newfound Power Super Saiyan Goku card features the Instant Transmission Kamehameha as his Super Attack and has a counter attack based on how Super Saiyan Goku blocked Future Trunks' sword. The Awakening Medals required for the Dokkan Awakening are acquired in the same Story Event. Gallery See also *Yardrat (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Yardrat de:Yadratjin Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Z Fighters Support